birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonlord vs. Sam/Transcript
(Fade in on Scarpher, who has replicated the talent enhancer potion. She thinks about what effects it would have on other characters.) Scarpher: What in Arceus's name did Sam ever do to us all?! He left all of us in an apocalyptic situation! Sammageddon is upon us unless I do something fast! I gotta fight Code LTIB with Team Fortune Street, but who is insane enough to take down Microsoft Sam?! Turbo: Calm down, Scarpher. You haven't thought about what the potion will do to Team Fortune Street yet, so take the time to do that. Scarpher: You're right... (Cue the montage.) Scarpher: Mario's power-ups are normally mutually exclusive, but under the influence of the potion, he will be able to use many of these power-ups at once. Princess Peach... her Peach Blossom abilities can be activated without the need of a Smash Ball... and Patty will be even more of a crazy party girl and be given the ability to jinx those around her... (End montage.) Scarpher: I haven't tackled everyone of Team Fortune Street... but given the time... I will. (Dragonlord suddenly shows up, scaring Turbo.) Dragonlord: So you said the potion can be used on Team Fortune Street now?! What would happen if I drank it?! Scarpher: Woah! You kinda startled me a bit... but on you. In theory, the hidden darkness potent within you would become extremely powerful... to the point of being very dangerous. And remember what happened during the period from after Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath to when The Challenge was released? Dragonlord: I do. I'll never forget that. Scarpher: You'll be able to relive that time very easily... (Suddenly, Dragonlord gets the idea to drink Scarpher's potion.) Scarpher: (talking to herself) Now on who would be able to combat Sam... Only the strongest of S-Rankers can dare to combat Sam at this rate and survive... but the S-Ranker at the very end of Fortune Street gameplay is very unlucky here... and what's even worse is that I still don't have notes on all of the S-Rankers yet! Like what would the potion do to someone who goes by the name of Jessica Albert?! I need to jot down more notes when I have the time... Turbo: (getting up from the shock) Have you taken notes on the HSP-(she sees Dragonlord drinking the potion) WHAT THE ACTUAL- (Turbo tackles down Dragonlord.) Turbo: WHAT IN THE NAME OF SECRETIIS DID YOU DO?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DRANK ALL OF IT, EVEN AFTER I SAID TO MYSELF DURING THE RAGE OF SAM THAT YOU NEVER WOULD GET THIS PISSED OFF!!! (Cue an explosion.) Scarpher: Broke the fourth wall... Turbo just send Dragonlord to the BrantSteele arena before he does anything bad to you! Turbo: I got this! (In the BrantSteele arena, Chris McLean prepares to begin a Hunger Games simulation round.) Chris: Alright! Places everyone! The mission is to take down Sam as quickly as possible to take down the nuclear winter effect! Preferrably during the Bloodbath! Cynthia: I know what you're thinking... Dragonlord will not cause any harm if he is the one to take down Sam... as long as he is not under the influence of a talent enhancer at the time of the victory pose, then we'll be fine. Diantha: So let's not waste anymore time! Chris, sound that horn! Gary: 'Cause who knows how long the nuclear winter is supposed to last?! Chris: Will do! (The horn is sounded.) (After the Bloodbath ended...) Turbo: This better be the round I have that epic battle with Dragonlord! (Day 8.) Turbo: Final five! Yayay! I can really do this! Prepare to die! (Turbo charges towards Dragonlord, but Zeke O. Mikey Gargan stops her with a death potion.) Zeke: I was torn on if I wanted to use that. But I am the most powerful bloon! Why should I reject the offer?! (During Night 8, Patty and Zeke perish silently.) Chris: Patty suffers another yank the dog's chain moment. She died with Zeke, but the simulator considers her at second place. Cynthia: Second place really is for losers. Patty will never get a higher spot than second. Shaggy: Just one question. WHO IS THE WINNER?! WE HAVE A MYSTERY WINNER HERE!!! Diantha: Aha! Mystery winner! Good eye, Shaggy! Dragonlord: (thinking to himself) Got to keep it in... cannot let loose the mystery winner tantrum... Shaggy: So Fortune was the one who stopped Sam from causing any further damage... only to fall to Waluigi of all characters. Chris: Waluigi realized what he did and committed suicide by willingfully shoving a bottle up his ass and letting it bleed to death. Cynthia: Oh, but get this! Dragonlord was only mentioned twice in the whole summary, by taking down Trump with a sword and running away as Dirt killed Barry. That means Dragonlord was the one who won, and my whole assumption was correct. Shaggy: Technically, Dragonlord and Fortune worked together to take down Sam... but still! Iris: Get this! Dragonlord's win was a "pulling off a Natalie" because he is currently married to Birdietalk Productions, who got last place! Talk about a run! (Chris walks over to Dragonlord.) Chris: Yes, Dragonlord... you did it again! The tributes completely stopped Sam from causing further destruction, and you ensured that this will last. Congrats to you! You deserve the win. (Dragonlord smiles, then chuckles. He prepares the victory pose.) Dragonlord: (his voice is somewhat louder due to the influence of the talent enhancer) Wa-hah-hah-hah!!! I shall take the helm of this realm, now that the major threat Sam is gone! It is mine! (suddenly yelling!) ALL MINE!!! WA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!! (Dragonlord's laughing causes a fierce darkness to blow around the BrantSteele arena.) Cynthia: Woah... Did I end up tempting fate when I said... (the darkness blows into her, causing her to lose her footing) Gary: Cynthia! Don't get blown away! (Cut to Scarpher, who is watching the scene unfold.) Scarpher: (facepalms) Here we go again! (Just outside the BrantSteele arena, Dartrix attempts to keep the doors shut as the darkness blows outside. Decidueye is watching.) Decidueye: Put down the That's All Folks screen! I can handle this! (Decidueye takes over for Dartrix as Dartrix puts down the That's All, Folks screen. Script end.) Category:Transcripts